


What's The Matter, Princess~

by Lambygirl417



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Soft lesbianism, big oop, it is 1:31 am, will probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambygirl417/pseuds/Lambygirl417
Summary: (This is gonna be as funny as I can possibly try to make it. So be in for a story that seems tender and serious but is actually more crack than it looks). Also I'm gonna be cheesy and ever chapter title is a song you should probably listen to while you read the chapter, or don't, it's whatever.Being princess and heir to the throne of the most powerful and successful kingdom in the world would be nice if it weren't so boring. Having dealt with the horrible fire that killed her family and then being taken in by a ditsy king one would think Elisa had a lot to think about. But nothing would be as exciting as the night a star fell into her life. Quite literally.Having fallen from the LITERAL SKY you can imagine the fright she would get having no idea where she was or even who she was. Just knowing that she was meant to do something. But what? Only the stars knew that. Confusing, right? That's what the newly dubbed Lea thought when she was met with a princess her age and was put into the duty, that because she fell out of the sky surely she had magic powers (she did but nobody needed to hear that), to protect said princess.





	What's The Matter, Princess~

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short. Have some Ed Sheeran https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkqVm5aiC28. Okay. Bye :)

The summer breeze of the evening seemed to calm all the nerves running down the young girl’s arms. The small, invisible hairs stood up like a fluffed cat tail. The rolling clouds undeterred by the godly glow of the full moon. The princess brushed a piece of obsidian locks from her face as she gazed up at the night sky from her bedroom balcony. The tears from that night’s night terror had all but ceased, and the sixteen-year-old was now plagued with the after panic numbness that swallowed her whole. Her cold, indigo eyes seemed to glimmer with tears and the reflection of the bright stars up above. She looked up in hope, not sure at all what she was hoping for. Until, a moment later, something showed far off in the light of the moon. A shooting star or a comet? She saw it cascade down to the earth below in a straight line. Soon it changed trajectory. Coming towards the castle at an alarming speed, Elisa backed away. It stopped high in the air above the main courtyard before plummeting down and swiftly turn into a magical circle just a few yards off the ground. Stopping to spit out the silhouette of something human-sized and shoot off back into the endless stars above. Elisa stood in utter silence. Her muted shock almost too loud to hear the sounds of panicked guards rushing to the unknown object. That night was a passing stone to a new pathway in her life. The silhouette a new face to add to the plethora of strange anomalies to take part in her life. Who knew being Queen would be so hard?


End file.
